


Dealing With You.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go annoy somebody else, Potter. I shouldn't have to deal with you in my spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With You.

**Title:** ** **Dealing With You.****  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 44** **5** **:** **Ambition** **.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Go annoy somebody else, Potter. I shouldn't have to deal with you in my spare time.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=399&key=PEKELEKE1be76db12f31e5f28534e3dbcdf3cac1)****  


 

****Dealing With You.  
** **

Harry Potter almost self-combusted when he spotted his oblivious crush reading the newspaper with a pair of stylish, oh-so-sexy spectacles.

“You're wearing glasses.  That's so hot.” He stuttered, drawing Severus' attention.

“It's Saturday morning.  Go annoy somebody else, Potter.  I shouldn't have to deal with you in my spare-time.”

“Would you want to?”

“Excuse me?”

“I'd love to deal with you every day.  It's my ambition in life.”

“You want to...”  Severus halted, blushed and eyed him suspiciously.  “Are you drunk?”

Harry frowned:  
“No.  Why?”

“You've just... propositioned... me, Potter.”

“I didn't.  I tried to say _'I love you'_ , Severus.”  
 

 


End file.
